Eternal Love
by FlyAwayBirdy
Summary: Lydia hates La Push and she vowed from the moment she left that she would never return. But when her grandma dies she's forced to go back to her worst nightmare and face all of her problems. By the way, didn't anyone tell Jacob Black that it's rude to stare?
1. Drive By

**A/N: Okay... so... I'm bad, I've started writing another fanfic whilst writing 'Beauty and The Beast' I'm not gonna start making excuses for myself, so I'm just gonna tell you the truth. I really have no idea where the story is heading. I knew the risks before I started writing it and yeah... I'm open to ideas so PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME.**

**Just before I start I'd just like to warn you that this is rated 'M' for language and abuse/violence. I'm not sure if I'm going to right abusive chapters, but my main character WAS abused. I don't want to offend anyone with this story. Abuse is a subject I've never experienced myself but feel strongly about. I have no idea how this is going to work out but if I don't update regularly or just stop writing, forgive me. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Eternal Love'.**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say that no, I don't own the Twilight series. It also pains me to say that I don't own the wolf pack either. This therefore equals a very sad Amy...**

CHAPTER ONE - DRIVE BY

_**On the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu but I thought this can't be true 'cause, oh I swear to you I'll be there for you this is not a drive by, just a shy guy looking for a two-ply hefty bag to hold my love, when you move me everything is groovy they don't like it sue me, oh the way you do me, oh I swear to you I'll be there for you this is not a drive by... - Train, Drive By.**_

* * *

_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you._

* * *

Never in a million years would I ever think of going back to La Push, Washington. The place holds bad memories for me and I vowed the day that I left, that I would never ever go back there. But here I am, travelling back to my home town. And to the place where I've successfully avoided for most of my life. It's a beautiful town though with lovely views from the cliff tops. Everybody knows everyone and the people are so friendly. The problem isn't La Push itself though, it's one of the people that inhabits it. _Phil Jones_. That name instantly sends a shiver down my spine. And it's not a good shiver either.

Phil Jones is a 47 year old drunk. I have no idea what he looks like now and I don't really care either. Before he became a slob, he was a very successful business man. He had a family that loved him and he was the richest man on the reservation. But all that changed when his wife Fiona left him and his three kids. Suddenly he wasn't a family man with a good job, but a drunken idiot who spent every penny he had on alcohol. He stopped showing up regualarly for work, and when he did turn up he was either hung-over or still drunk and eventually they sacked him. He had three kids to care for, but obviously he only cared about himself.

They were very happy kids, or so people thought. The truth is behind them smiles and the constant "I'm fine" or "Nothing's wrong" - they were being abused at home. It happened a few months after their mother died and since then, it was constant thing everyday. If dinner wasn't ready on time, they'd be punched. If the house wasn't tidy, they'd be kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Natalie was the first one to leave. At the age of 15 she ran away and nobody has heard off of her since. No phone call, no letter, nothing. Just like their mom. Kyle left at the age of 18 and moved to Arizona. Since then, he's now a qualified Fireman and has two beautiful children. Lydia moved into their grandmother's house at 14 and then at 17, became a model. She has had nothing to do with her father since she moved out. Nothing to do with him for 6 years. She can't even think about him without feeling queezy. How do you know, you might ask? Well let's start with the basics...

My name's Lydia Jones. I'm 20 years old. Around 5"9, with dark brown hair and grey eyes that I inherited from my Mother and her side of the family. And up until the age of 14, I was abused. Mentally, emotionally and physically by my father Phil. When I finally escaped I moved in with my grandmother (or Gam Gam as she liked to be called) who also lives in La Push. At the age of 16 I was on the road trying to make a living. I still kept in touch with my grandma, sending letters and phoning her up every night. When I was 17, I was in the supermarket - buying milk if you want to be specific. I wasn't looking where I was going when I crashed into someone else's trolley. That trolley belonged to Amelia Forrester. The owner of Forrester Model Agency. Long story short, she offered me a job as a model and I took it. She said I was absolutely beautiful, that made me smile. The pay was excellent and I loved posing in front of the camera. My pictures were published in magazines and in stores. Everything was going so well, until I got a phone call at about 3am last night. It was a friend of my grandma's (I think her name was Sue?) anyways she said that Gam Gam had passed away in her sleep a few hours ago. I thanked Sue for calling me right away and then hung up. That's when the tears started.

I couldn't believe it. Gam Gam was dead. Gone. She was the woman that practically raised me. As soon as I got the call, I packed all of my clothes and... here I am. I'm planning to stay for a few weeks at Sue's house. I have to admit, I'm not overly keen on spending a lot of time in the house of a woman whom I hardly know. But Sue didn't sound like a murderer so what the hey? So that's why I'm here, driving in my car. It's taken me about 2 days to get here. This car has been my home for those 2 days which is why it's full of coffee cups and McDonalds bags. It felt like I was on the road-again. No matter what anyone says, it was the best time of my life. I was bought out of my thoughts by my Rottweiler puppy, Max whining.

"Aw, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you boy... come here." I really do love Max. He was 2 months old and an absolute cutie. I can't take him anywhere without people stopping to stroke him. Even men. It's quite hilarious, seeing a full grow man making cooing noises to a dog. When I first went to see Max, I knew he was the one as soon as I stepped into the room. All his brothers and sisters were yapping to get my attention whereas he was at the back not really bothered if he gets bought or not. He also understands me. If I'm upset, he'll come and sit by me or start licking me. He truly is amazing. And he's only a baby.

"I really do love you boy." I said whilst keeping my eye on the road. He was currently sat in my lap, licking my jean covered leg. I knew there was going to be a slobber mark there sooner or later.

After a while knew I was in La Push, considering all the houses were similar and it was raining. When did it ever stop? I checked the directions that Sue gave me and found the house relatively quickly, which I was suprised about. After I had parked the car on the side of the road, I checked to see what time it was. I could've parked in the driveway but that would've been rather rude so I decided against it. It was 4pm. Okay that's not a bad time, not too late but not too early either. After about 5 minutes of constant staring at the house and fussing over Max, I opened my car door and got out. I had 2 suitcases with me and also Max's dog bed. Although, most of the time he'd rather sleep with me in my bed. I sure hope Sue isn't allergic to dogs.

"Max, stay here whilst I get your lead." He just stood there wagging his tail with his head tilted to the side. Oh my goodness, he was too cute. I grabbed his lead from the backseat of my car and clipped it to his collar. He jumped out but ended up falling straight on his face.

"Smooth Max, real smooth..." I laughed and he just yapped in response. I locked my car and proceeded to make my way to the front door of the house.

I knocked a couple of times and waited. I could hear laughing coming from the other side of the door and it suddenly opened, revealing a smiling teenage boy. He had to be a few years younger than me.

"Hey I'm Lydia." He just stood there, opened and close his mouth a couple of times (a bit like a fish) and started to speak.

"Erm, are you the stripper?" Oh no he didn't.

"Excuse me?" I didn't even know the guy and I already hate him.

"For goodness sake Seth, why are you just standing at the do- Oh hello, I'm Sue and you are..." A woman appeared standing next to Seth. She looked a lot like him, Seth must be her son. She smiled at me.

"I'm Lydia. Martha's granddaughter." I smiled back at her.

"Oh my goodness, of course you are. Come in, come in. Seth why did you not invite her inside, it's freezing. Oh and you have a dog, how adorable." Well at least she isn't allergic.

After I'd close the door Sue made her way upstairs, telling me that she was just making the bed to my new 'room' and to come up after I met 'the guys'. That was when _Seth_ came up to me.

"I'm sorry about before. It's just, my friend Sam is getting married and tonight is his bachelor party and I just assumed-"

"Seth isn't it?" He nodded. "Well, don't worry about it Seth. All's forgiven..." I gave him my best smile and he sighed in relief.

"And... er... could you not mention this to my mom? Shit would hit the fan if she found out I verbally abused one of her guest's..." Seth laughed awkwardly.

"Mention what?" I smiled, playing along. Seth just laughed and told me to come meet 'the guys'. Who are these 'guys' that everyone wants me to meet so bad.

I hesitantly followed him into what must be the living room, dragging poor Max along with me and I was in no way prepared for what I was about to witness. There was a guy (well there was many guys) on the couch, pretending to dry hump another... guy. There was also a rather older looking guy wearing, what seemed to be a bra. He also had make-up splattered - and I mean splattered, onto his face. They were all gorgeous... guys (I've gotta stop saying guys haven't I?) And were clearly native. They also had the same cropped hair and the same tattoo on their upper right arm. Maybe they were in some sort of secret group?

"Erm... everyone this is Lydia... Lydia this is... everyone" Seth said rather awkwardly. Clearly he was an awkward soul. I didn't know what else to do, so I just stood there waving and smiling like a complete idiot. I bet they thought I was on crack or something. When Seth made my presence known, that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and to focus their attention on me. Not that I wasn't used to having the attention on me. When you're modelling in front of the camera everyone is looking at you, but this was different. They were all tall and had huge muscles and could easily break my body parts just by using their little finger's.

"Hey... everyone..." Great. I'm becoming just as awkward as Seth.

"Cute dog." One of them commented bringing my attention to Max. He just looked up at me, clearly excited as his tail was waggling.

"Thanks. Er Seth, could I maybe let him off his lead now? He's house trained so don't worry about accidents. If he needs to do his business he usually just stands near the door and barks the house down." I finished, smiling at the end.

"Yeah of course!" Seth's smile is so cute. I want it. And it's contagious. And it has the ability to brighten up a very dark (and very awkward) room. And I want it. Did I mention I want it?

As soon as I unclipped Max's lead off of his collar he started going mental. Literally. He was jumping on each of the boys and although I should've told him to stop. I found it hilarious. By that and the fact that the group of men were playing along with him, getting him even more excited. I told you Max was adorable.

"Oh my god, this dog is amazing!" One of the guys shouted, that caused Max to stick his head up high and he started trotting around. To also show dominance, he came up to me and sat right by my feet, growling at them all and trying to make himself look as big as possible. That made them all laugh again, including me.

"Aw, you know I love you Max." I laughed whilst scratching the fur around his neck. He loved it when people did that.

"I'm gonna say something that's gonna make me sound like a right pussy, but please don't judge..." One of the men began. "... that has to be the cutest dog I've ever seen in my life!"

"Yeah, he's great. The only man in my life." I said whilst smiling at Max, he had his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to the pa- the... er... crew..." What the heck is a 'pa'? Must be some sort of code word in their gang.

"That's the husband-to-be Sam." He said, pointing to the oldish looking man. He just smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam. And nice make-up but I think you've over done it with the eye shadow."

"You too Lydia." He laughed. He seems nice. Next I met Embry, Jared, Brady and Quil.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. They responded with 'Hey' or 'Hi' or, in Quil's case a 'Wassap sexy!'

"This is Collin..."

"Why hello there. You aren't bad to look at now, are you?" This boy Collin said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I just laughed.

"Unless you want to go back home armless, I suggest you remove your arm from around my shoulder." I said in mock-serious. It didn't last long though as the look on Collin's face made me laugh.

"And finally, this is Paul. Our friend Jacob is... busy so you won't be able to meet him until tomorrow." I said 'Hello' to Paul and turned to face Sue who was standing in the door way.

"So, I can see you've met everyone?" I nodded. "I'm so pleased you're here Lydia. Martha was always talking about you and your job. What was it you do for a living again?"

"I'm a model." All of the guys' mouth's dropped and their eyes were buldging out of the sockets. That always happened when I told people my job.

"How old are you Lydia?" Someone asked. I can't remember what his name was. Emery?

"You know Embry, you really shouldn't ask a girl how old she is. It can offend them." Sue scorned. Embry, that was it. I was so close!

"No, it's okay Sue. And I'm 20." Embry just nodded and apologised. There was an awkward silence that devoured everyone after that. Thankfully I had to get my bags from the car so I excused myself and left Quil (who seemed to be obsessed with dogs... and wolves) in charge of Max, with a clear warning that if something bad should happen, I would make it unable for him to have children. Over the top right? Well I love Max but he is rather sneaky, and although he always stays near me, he is a puppy still and if nobody was watching him, he'd find a way to sneak outside and run off.

After I collected my bags and got settled into my 'room' the boys had to leave. I said goodbye to them and goodnight to Sue and Seth and after brushing my teeth and having a shower I got settled into bed. It was only 9pm but I was completely shattered. Luckily Sue loves Max so she said he can sleep upstairs with me. It was quiet in the house a part from the faint noise of talking downstairs in the living room and it gave me time to think. I still can't believe Gam Gam is dead. I was so tired and I was lured to sleep with Max's soft snores and the faint howling of wolves in the distance.

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. It's not brilliant but OMG, don't you just loveeeee Lydia...? Next chapter = JACOB! But if you don't review they'll be no chapter... and no Jacob. You might call me mean but I'm not. It's called tough love...**

**So, the other day my IT teacher was talking to the class about our exam coming up and he said "When you do the exam, make sure you pick an easy reading font. None of that swirly shit." And yes, he did actually say shit. To say it made me giggle is an under statement. But it also got me thinking... how annoying is the 'Comic Sans' font? I mean, every teacher at my school uses it. It's just SO ANNOYING! Whoever made that font needs shooting.**

**Anywho, make sure you review. I'm expecting at least ten otherwise... no update for you. Sorry it's unfair but you know... life's unfair.**

**P.S: If you review, I will personally force Emily cook a batch of home-made cookies and I'll make Seth deliever them to your house... shirtless. Now who wouldn't want that?**

**P.P.S: The song for this chapter is basically random. I just love it so much, it is incredible! :D**


	2. Stereo Hearts

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites it really means a lot! I know I said in the first chapter I wanted at least 10 reviews but I decided against it.**

**ATTENTION! Wow I sound so head-teacher(ish) anyways, shall I include a lemon in this story? I mean it's gonna be awkward but... I don't know, it seems more people read stories if they have lemons in them. So shall I? Review and tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun or The Host... which coincidentally has a character named Jared in it. It also has two characters at the end called Kim and Rachel. Original Steph, original...**

CHAPTER TWO - STEREO HEARTS

_**My heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote. Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you just sing along to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo, oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo. I only pray you'll never leave me behind because good music can be so hard to find, I take your head and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind... - Gym Class Heroes, Stereo Hearts.**_

* * *

_Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it became a butterfly._

* * *

_Beep, beep. _I groaned. Seriously, it felt like I'd had about 10 minutes sleep. _Beep, beep. _I didn't even dream of anything, it was just a boring nights sleep. _Beep, beep. _I groaned again, this time slamming the sleep button on my monstrosity of an alarm clock. At least that stopped the noise. Now I can just go back to-

I was cut off from my thoughts by Max licking my face. I groaned again for what felt like the billionth time this morning even though it was only the third.

"Max let me sleep. _Please_." From someone else's point of view, this would've looked extremely weird. A 20 year old girl whining to her dog about letting her sleep. But nobody else was in the room so I let my whining continue. I cracked an eye open to see Max sitting there with his head tilted to the side and a 'what-the-fuck-woman-stop-your-whining-and-get-me-some-food' look on his face. I just laughed and stroaked the fur around his ears and sat up. I let my joints crack before I begrudgily made my way to the bathroom. Passing Sue on the way out I forced a smile at her. She must've sensed I was not a morning person because she said she'll make me a cup of coffee. I grunted a response and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked like the little girl from The Excorcist. No wonder I haven't got a boyfriend, who'd want to wake up to this in the morning? I started the shower (which took me about 5 minutes because whenever I turned the knob it was either too hot or too cold) and then proceeded to strip down. I noticed the full length mirror on the wall and stared at my reflection, picking on all my faults. Had I gained weight? Oh well, I don't really care at the moment. Then I stepped into the warm heaven. I washed my hair in my favourite shampoo and rinsed it out. Wrapping the towel around me I made a run for my bedroom.

I picked out my clothes for the day and started to dry my hair. Whilst drying my hair, Sue walked in with a steaming hot mug of coffee. I thanked her before she closed the door and continued with what I was doing. After I had done I got changed into my nautical, off the shoulder jumper and a pair of light denim jeans. I put a white vest top under my jumper and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked okay I guess. My boobs looked a little bigger. For a 36C my boobs were an okay size. I then started fix my hair which was in its natural curl stage. They weren't ridiculous. Infact, I actually liked my wavy and loose curls. After a few minutes of wondering what to do I decided to shove it up in a messy bun. Some curls fell out but they framed my face so I was okay with it. I then put on my mascara and some clear lipgloss.

Max must've escaped my room when Sue opened the door because when I entered the kitchen he was already eating his food. I placed my empty cup of coffee in the water Sue had left in the bowl, washed it and then placed it back into the cupboard. Ever since I can remember, I've never ate breakfast. I don't know what it is but even the thought of food in the morning makes me gag.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Seth asked after I had sat down at the opposite end of the table. I glanced at his food wearily.

"Erm no. I don't really have an appetite first thing in the morning..." I trailed off. There was then an awkward silence that followed shortly after. The only sound being Seth and Max devouring their food. I noticed a newspaper in the middle of the table so I picked it up and began to read it.

"So what are you doing today Lydia?" Sue after she had made her breakfast and sat down.

"I was going to start on the arrangements for my grandmother's funeral."

"That's a good idea. Would you like any help honey?" Thinking about it, Sue was one of my grandma's closest friend's. It wouldn't hurt for her to help.

"Are you sure Sue?"

"Of course sweetie. I know how much hard work it can be. It was difficult planning Harry's funeral." Sue smiled sadly.

"I'm... er... gonna head out... bye Mom, Lydia..." Seth announced running out of the back door in the kitchen. Sue just shook her head and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about him. He still get's upset over his Dad..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Oh nice one Lydia. Like she's really going to want to answer that question. And you look like a freak. What kind of person wants to know how someone died?

"I don't mind... he had a heart attack."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." And I genuinely meant it.

"Don't be sorry sweets. He was a good man, I loved him and when he died it hurt but I kinda got over it, if you get what I mean." More than you know Sue, more than you know.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Anyway what time do you want to head out?"

"Erm... now please?"

"Yeah sure. Let me just take a quick shower first." I smiled at her and then went to wash Seth and Sue's plates and cups. Once I'd finished I went to watch some television. Daytime TV is always boring so I just put Spongebob on. Hey, I might be a bit too old to watch Nickelodeon but there was nothing else on. Plus I like it. Don't judge me. Halfway through the programme there was a knock on the door.

"Lydia, could you answer the door please? I'm just drying my hair." Sue yelled from upstairs.

"Okay!" I shouted in response.

I opened the door to see a tall native man - much like the ones I met last night. Only this time he was more muscley. He was wearing a white shirt that seemed to be a bit too small around his stomach and shoulder area. Oh my god, was I checking him out not-so-dicretely? That's low. I heard the man chuckle so I raised my eyes to his, only to be hit with some weird force. It was like the man was seeing into my soul. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown, almost black and they seemed to be mixed with different emotions. Adoration, anger, confusion, lust and... love? Not so sure about the last one. I don't know why but I felt safe and protected around this stranger. After what seemed like hours I finally broke the eye contact. This seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Erm hi, I'm Jacob but my friend's call me Jake." His voice sounded rather husky.

"Wow, can I get pregnant from your voice?" Oh my god did I really just say that?! He's going to think I'm some sort of mentalist. Oh man that's embarassing.

"I certainly hope not." Jacob laughed. At least he found it funny.

"Yeah, that'd be awkward... I'm Lydia by the way." I stuck my hand out for Jacob to shake it. As soon as his hand touched mine it was like an electric current flew through us and I had to pull my hand away.

"Did you um... feel that?" He probably didn't Lydia, you're just being paranoid.

"Yeah actually I did..." HA! Suck on that inner thoughts.

"Oh hi Jacob! Seth isn't home at the mome-" I glanced at Sue to see she was looking between Jacob and me.

"Have you...?" Sue asked. I'm guessing it was at Jacob because I have no idea what she's on about. Jacob just nodded causing Sue to burst out in the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Congratulations. As I was saying Seth isn't home, was there something you'd like?" She was still smiling.

"Nothing that can't wait. Well I'll see you later Sue, Lydia." Jacob said giving me a smile that made my legs turn to jelly and if I wasn't leaning on the door, it would've caused me to fall on the floor.

"See you soon Jacob." I gave him a smile back. He just nodded and said of course. Then he disappeared into the woods opposite Sue's house. I turned back to Sue who was now smirking.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all..." She trailed off. "Do you want to get going?"

"Yes please." I locked Max in his dog pen and placed a bowl of water in there with him. "Be good Maxwell." He barked a response and I made my way to Sue's car.

"So what kind of funeral do you want for her?" Sue asked on the way to the funeral parlour.

"Well I was thinking of a small funeral. Gam wasn't really into big wedding's and stuff, so maybe just a few close friends. What do you think?" I wanted Sue to be involved as much as possible too because I know how much Gam Gam liked her.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. What about the coffin?"

"Maybe just a traditonal mahogany one. I never really thought about it, I just thought I'd see what was there. What did Harry have?"

"Like you said, just a mahogany. The inside material was just white."

"Yeah, I want white inside Gam's. I always think coffin's with red material looks a bit like something out of Dracula." I laughed.

"I see what you mean." Sue laughed along with me. "What about flowers?"

"Well I was thinking just a few simple wreaths."

"Great idea. I'm getting her just a simple wreath too. She loved blue so maybe different shades of blue."

"She'd like that." I smiled. It feels weird being in La Push and Gam not being here.

When we arrived at the funeral directors Sue said she'd meet me inside. She was just going to put a bouquet of flowers onto Harry's grave. As I stepped into the building I was hit with the sudden feeling of grief. It was a gloomy place. No colours. Nothing. There wasn't even any pictures hanging on the walls. I was also a bit weirded out by the fact that there were dead people in the building. I went up to the reception and told the woman there about my appointment, she then directed me to a room with the name _John Williams _written on a plaque on the front of the door. Mr Williams was an oldish gentleman with greying hair. He was very kind and sweet and made me laugh a lot. After about half an hour we had the arrangements sorted.

I said thank you to the woman behind the desk and made my way across the street to the graveyard. The cemetery was huge considering La Push was only a small place, so it's going to take me hours to find Sue. Okay maybe not _hours _but a very long time.

"Sue!" I yelled. Maybe a bit too loud because an elderly couple sitting on a bench gave me a dirty look and a flock of birds flew out of the trees. I mimed the word _sorry_ to the man and woman and started to walk further down the path. After a few minutes I found her kneeling down in front of a grave that was obviously Harrys.

"Sue are you okay?" Her form was shaking and I could see tears falling from her eyes. She turned around upon hearing my voice. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and bloodshot. You could see tear tracks down her cheeks.

I knelt down beside her and pulled her into my arms. "Come here. Now what's wrong?" I could feel her tears soaking into my jumper.

"I-I miss him s-so mu-uch. H-Helping you with Mag-gie's funeral made me realise how much I m-miss him... oh my I'm sorry f-for ruining your j-jumper. I'm s-sorry for cr-rying too-"

"Don't be silly. I can put this in the wash. And there's nothing wrong with crying Sue. If you didn't cry once in a while then I'd be seriously worried." Saying this made her chuckle. Only slightly but it was still something.

"You're totally right. You know, you're just like Maggie. It's scary." She laughed. And she was totally right. I was a lot like Gam Gam. Same sense of humour, same views on life, same personality, same everything.

"She was an amazing and incredible woman. She was loving and kind to everyone, just like you. She was always trying to please everyone, even if it meant her being unhappy." Sue reminisced. I liked Sue a lot. She wasn't one of those people that avoided conversations about the death of a loved one. I hate people like that. Who think you don't want to talk about a family member or a friends death. It might sound weird, but I actually like talking about Gam. It makes me feel like she's still with me somehow.

"She was. If I'm only half of a woman that she was, I'll be very happy." I smiled. Sue sighed, smiling also.

"Well come on. We'd better head home, it's getting dark. Unless you want to freeze to death?" Sue chuckled at her own joke.

"I'd rather not thank you." I laughed also.

When we got back to Sue's house she parked the car on the driveway. As I got out I had a prickling feeling at the back of my neck. Like someone was watching me. After a few seconds of debating whether or not to turn around and have a look or to follow Sue into the house, I glanced over my shoulder. I can't believe it. What was _he _doing here? She must've heard me gasp because Sue was by my side only a few seconds later.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Sue asked panicking.

"He-he's here Sue." I said pointing over my shoulder to where _he _stood.

"Who's he? Who's her-" I glanced up at her to see that her eyes were the size of saucers. She quickly regained a stiff position, walking towards him and started to speak. Or should I say yell.

"What are you doing here?!" I'm pretty sure that the people in Forks heard her yell. Apart from Gam and my siblings (whom I contacted about Gam's death but have still heard no word from them) Sue was the only one who knew about my past. Gam Gam told her.

"I heard that my daughter was in town and I wanted to see her." God he looked worse than he did before I left. His voice was hoarse and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. He had a beard and the shine from the street light made his teeth look more yellow than they probably are. They were also rotting and his hair was long and matted and looked as greasy as a chip fryer. What had he done to himself? It wouldn't suprise me if he was on drugs too.

"To hell you are! You think I'd really let you lay a finger on that girl after everything you've done to her. Do you?!" I could tell from here that Sue was angry. And so was Phil. I knew I had to intervene before Sue got hurt.

"Leave Phil. I don't want to see you _ever_. You're dead to me." I spat out venomously once I was standing beside Sue. He looked a bit taken back by that. Good, I'm not the little girl he can push around and abuse anymore. His surprise look didn't last long and it was replaced by anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He roared and took a rough hold of my wrist.

* Flashback *

_"Where were you?! I expected my dinner on the table 10 minutes ago!" My father yelled. I can't believe I was home late. How reckless of me._

_"I had to stay after school. I couldn't leave, my teacher practically forced me to stay. I'm sorry." I rambled getting the pots from the cupboard and the ingredients for dinner. He grabbed my wrist in an iron grip. I knew there was going to be bruises there in the morning, I could already see the red tinge to my skin. Great. How was I going to explain that one? Especially when the bruise will be the shape of fingers. Long sleeves for me tomorrow._

_"STOP THAT! I think it's time I teach you a lesson on what happens when you're not on time!" He yelled and drew his hand back, slapping me across the face. He was a strong man. I collapsed to the floor with tears streaming down my face. He then proceeded to punch and kick me in my stomach with all his might. I screamed. Not for help, but to tell him to stop. As soon as the screech left my voice he threw his hand around my mouth._

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREAMING?! You've just added more amounts of pain on yourself now."_

_After he was done he left the kitchen with a six pack of beer. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, crying my eyes out. A 12 year old does not have to be dealing with this. A 12 year old should be outside playing with her friends. Not being abused at home by her drunken father. 20 minutes later I peeked my head through the door. I could see my father sleeping on the couch, the empty beer cans surrounding him. After I knew the coast was clear I tip-toed to my room. I shut the door and climbed into bed, wincing in pain the entire time. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep to the sound of wolves howling in the distance..._

*End of flashback*

"LET HER GO!" Sue screamed hitting Phil's back with every ounce of energy she had. Phil just pushed her over with his other hand. Her head smacked the ground with a loud thump.

"SUE! Are you okay? Let me go... please let me go..." I yelled, crying the entire time. "Someone please help me!"

"Do you remember what I told you about screaming?" He said smirking and raising his hand. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact. But nothing happened. He released his iron grip from my wrist. I then heard a growl and snapped my eyes open. All I saw was Jacob holding Phil by his neck. Phil's face was purple and I knew he was struggling to breathe. I saw a few of the guys I had met last night trying to pry Jacob's hand off of his neck but I couldn't hear anything. Just a loud ringing in my ears.

I sunk to the ground and began to cry and shake with fear. I glanced up again just in time for Jacob to punch Phil right in the middle of his face. Sam then paced towards Jacob and whispered something in his ear. Jacob's eyes suddenly snapped towards me and in the blink of an eye he was knelt beside me. I don't know what persuaded me to do it, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to cry into his shirt. Just like Sue did to me today. Jacob automatically embraced me in his arms and began to gently rub my back. He shielded me away from everyone else, like a lioness protecting her cubs. I knew that somehow I was safe with him. And that scared me more than anything as I hardly knew the guy.

"J-Jacob?" I whispered. I don't think I had it in me to be any louder.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is S-Sue okay?"

"Yeah, she's awake now. Seth's helping her inside the house."

"Good..." I sighed in relief. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you take me inside now?"

"Of course baby." He then picked me up bridal style (without any effort I might add) and carried me into the house, up the stairs and into my bedroom. How he knew where my room was I have no idea. He took off my shoes and placed me in the bed. Just as he turned around to leave I grabbed his hand.

"D-Don't leave me. Please. Stay with me?" I couldn't bare to be alone tonight.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He chuckled. I moved over to the other side of the bed and he laid down next to me. It was a double bed so there was enough room. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss the back of my head.

"Sleep Lydz." I liked his nickname for me.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I chuckled sleepily, copying his choice of words. I then drifted off into a warm and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Well that was chapter two. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I want to know! How cute was Jacob though? Next chapter = Lydia is going to be in for a shock when she wakes up :P Btw sorry for any spelling errors/grammar errors... I cba to spell check it!**

**By the way, I've never actually planned a funeral before (as I'm only 15) so I have no idea what you have to do. I just kinda guessed :P Also I know La Push doesn't have a funeral director's and their cemetery probably isn't even that huge, but in my story it is. Don't like it? Then piss off... no wait... YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**P.S: If you review, I'll ask Sam to alpha command Paul to take you out on a date. And then maybe a little more afterwards ;)**

**P.P.S: I've really gotta stop with the 'P.P.S' thing... anways, I'm serious about reviewing.**


	3. Part Of Me

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had the new iPhone so I've been busy with that. And school has been stressful. It's my last year so I've got to concentrate 100% and therefore I was unable to update. But here it is! ALSO, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. It means a lot to know (if not many) people read this story so... yeah... cheers big ears!**

**I decided to write a little bit of this in Jacob's P.O.V as it helped me out a lot and I feel it works a little better. Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters you recognise. I'm just playing around with them. If I did own them, I certainly wouldn't be on here!**

CHAPTER THREE - PART OF ME

_**Days like this I want to drive away, pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth, you took my light you drained me down but that was then and this is now, now look at me. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no. Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no... - Katy Perry, Part Of Me.**_

* * *

_We cannot deny how we feel inside._

* * *

_I woke up the next day feeling very disorientated. After a rather long yawn, that cleared my head, I tried to stand up even though the agony enclosed my entire body. A few failed attempts later and the soreness became unbearable and I decided to sit down for a while. My entire form was racked with pain. How was I going to survive school today? I managed to finally stand up and whilst wincing in the progress, I went to examine myself in the full length mirror attached to my wardrobe. Hesitanty lifting my shirt up, I saw how bad my stomach was. Multi coloured bruises covered my tanned skin. Some were yellow and fading whereas some were purple and blue - the more recent ones. I also had a few cuts here and there and there was a spot of dried blood on my t-shirt. There were also bruises covering my neck and the whole length of both my arms. _

_Tears began to stream down my face. Not from grief, but from anger and annoyance. I was annoyed because I felt helpless. It's not like I can defend myself. I was also irritated by the fact that I couldn't even blame my fathers violence on alcohol. It did contribute a little bit to it, but even when he's sober he still beats me to the pulp. I violently wiped my eyes and cheeks and threw open my wardrobe door, digging through all the contents to the back where my warmer clothes were. I threw on a white long sleeved shirt to cover up my arms, a pink and blue floral patterned scarf to cover the bruises on my neck, also a pair of dark coloured jeans. I never really wear make-up but I had a cut on my face that needed to be covered so I just applied a little bit of foundation. I put on my blue Vans and hoisted my school bag onto my back. _

_I tip-toed down the stairs, being careful not to wake my father who was still passed out on the couch. He was snoring quite loud. I was absolutely starving from not eating anything all of last night so I silently opened the kitchen door and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. In that moment two things became absolutely clear. Number one; just an apple and a bottle of water was not going to satisfy my hunger. And number two; Phil wasn't snoring anymore. I peeked through the gap in the door to see he wasn't asleep on the couch. Panicking, I opened the door quietly and started to head towards the front exit of the house. When I reached the front door I grabbed my keys from the little bowl on the table near the stairs. Just as I unbolted the last lock I was suddenly span around and was faced with an angry look on my fathers face. I winced as he gripped my bruised wrist tightly._

_"We have unfinished business from last night!" He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. And not a good shiver either._

_"P-please let me go. I need to go to school." I desperately needed to leave this house before he did something awful._

_"It's not like you've never had a day off before!" He bellowed throwing me into the table nearest the stairs. I heard something crack. Maybe a rib, maybe my wrist. Either way it was going to hurt like a bitch soon._

_I glanced up at my father. I noticed that he was unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them off._

_"I hope you're ready for this." He said menacingly, climbing on top of me. With one hand he rapidly pulled down my jeans, holding my wrists above my head so I couldn't move with other. In that moment I knew exactly what he was going to do..._

JACOB'S P.O.V.

"Lydia? Lydia... baby wake up." I whispered softly. She was having a nightmare and I felt helpless and sort of angry knowing I couldn't comfort her.

I glanced out of the window towards the forest and began to think. Before I imprinted, I thought I was in love with my best friend Bella Swan. But I realise now that it wasn't love. Not even close. Because I'm in love with Lydia. Not the love I supposedly felt for Bella. Real love. If the pack heard me say that they would make my life a living hell forever. Not the imprinted guys though. Which is okay because they're as whipped as I am.

"JACOB! Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here in my... _bed_?!" She yelled causing me to jump. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice she was awake.

"You asked me to stay with you last night." She gave me an incredulous stare and looked as though she was in thought for a while. Suddenly her eyes widened...

LYDIA'S P.O.V.

"You asked me to stay with you last night." Did he really think that I would believe that? All I remember was arriving back from the funeral directors to see my dad standing there, then Jacob and the guys turned up. And then Jacob carried me to my bedroom. Oh god, I did ask him to stay with me. _Great. _Nice one Lydia.

"Oh... well... I was just upset... I didn't want to be alone and you just... happened to be the one there so..." Of course that's what happened. Yes.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Telling by the smirk on his face I could tell he didn't believe me. Heck, I didn't even believe myself. Feeling like this towards a man I've just met is not normal.

"Yep... so... I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay." He said giving me an award winning smile that automatically made me smile back. I grabbed a set of clothes and my underwear, all the while with Jacob watching me, and opened my bedroom door.

"Oh and Jacob? I don't normally do this sort of thing... letting random strangers stay in my bed. It was a total spur of the moment." I explained.

"I know." He smirked and I nodded my head before making my way to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and stripped down naked before walking into the shower. After washing my hair in my favourite shampoo I turned it off and stepped out, grabbing the only towel I could find, and wrapped it around my body. After having a sneak peek across the landing I sprinted to my bedroom. I glanced down to check my towel when I ran smack bang into one of the walls. Or so I thought until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist to keep me balanced. After about 30 seconds he still hadn't remvoved his hands.

"Erm... thanks... you can... er... let me go now." No response. I looked up. Jacob's eyes were scaling the length of my body and they lingered on the spot where my towel had ridden up a little too much on my leg. After an agonsing minute his eyes finally met mine and they were so full of lust, it's amazing he could fit it all in. His looked made me feel slightly embarassed, and taking a chunk of my lip into my teeth, I sighed awkwardly. I swear down I heard him growl before he quickly pushed me up against the wall.

"WHAT THE FU-" I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine. At first I was too shocked to respond, just standing there looking at his closed eyes. I know I shouldn't kiss him. I just shouldn't. I don't know him at all, he could be some psychotic murderer who massacred his own family after they told him he couldn't go out on a Saturday night. But my lips were telling me to be quiet and to just enjoy it. I chose the latter. My eyelids fluttered shut and I wrapped my hands around his broad shoulders. He gently moved his arms from around my waist to the back of my thighs, lifting me against the wall so we were roughly the same height.

His lips were warm, passionate and urgent. I wrapped my hands around the top of his back and dug them in harder, pulling him closer towards me. This caused him to let out another growl that, if I wasn't pressed against the wall, would've made me go weak at the knees. I felt his tongue dart against my lips and I happily opened my mouth as both of our tongues tried to claim dominance. His ended up leading and our tongues danced, rough and pressing. I let out a moan into his mouth as he massaged my thighs softly.

He eventually pulled back so that we could both gulp in some much needed oxygen before slowly leaning forward again. I willingly met him half way as our lips joined together once more. This time the kiss was softer and there was no urgency or roughness. It was meaningful. This time his tongue was softer and caressed mine, making me shudder and this time caused him to moan into my mouth.

We were both panting heavily as Jacob once again pulled away, letting me down to my feet but staying in the same position. Me with my hands around his shoulders and him with his hands around my waist. He pressed his face into my shoulder as we both tried to regain steady heartbeats. I could feel the tingles running through my lips. My towel had managed to stay around my body but it had ridden up at the back and I was sure if I was not standing against the wall, my butt cheek would be exposed. I let my hands fall from his shoulders, down his back and to the back of my butt. I straightened out the material and turned my gaze back to Jacob's. His eyes were jet black and he looked at me with such adoration I felt my heart swell.

After a few more moments of just gazing into eachother's eyes, I was the first one to speak.

"That was... wow." I breathed. He just chuckled before quickly dropping his arms from around my waist and stepping back.

"I...I have to go..." He said suddenly, looking rather angry.

"W-what. Why?" How could someone just kiss another person like that and then just leave. Did I do something wrong? Was I a shit kisser? Oh my god, he has a girlfriend! Of course he does.

He never answered, he just ran down the stairs and out of the front door. Whilst I just stood there rather shocked. After a few minutes of standing staring at the door, I made my way back towards my room. I got changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized jumper that was off the shoulder. I grabbed a pair of fluffy pink socks and put them on my feet before slowly walking down the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Lydia,  
Gone to Billy Black's house for breakfast and I'll be at work for the rest of the day. Sorry I wasn't there to wake you up but after last night I thought you needed a rest. Plus Jacob was surely keeping you company ;) There's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards. Seth and Leah are both working too so you'll have the whole house to yourself until around 3ish when Leah will be home. See you at 5pm.  
~ Love Sue x_

I still haven't met this Leah person yet and I've been here for 2 days already. I guess I'll meet her tonight then.

With the mention of Jacob, my thoughts kept switching to the kiss. It was incredible and I'm sure he enjoyed it too, with all the noises he was making. But then he just left abruptly. Not only did it make me feel angry, but also; embarassed, upset, lonely, pissed and cold. Yes I just said cold. Because let's face it, Jacob was hot. Not just look-wise but also his temperature, like he was sick. But nevertheless why would you kiss someone like that and then run off? I'm positive he didn't have a girlfriend because he would've mentioned her or someone would of said something. So what was his problem? I might not know at the moment but trust me, I will find out...

JACOB'S P.O.V.

I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. I just hope, with time, she'll forgive me...

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! Who was Jakey boy on about? Anywho, yeah... not sure about this one... did it suck? I want to know what you thought about it. How steamy was that kiss though?! It was fucking fabalab! But forgive me if it was shit, I really had no clue how to write it. And if there's any spelling mistakes or it doesn't make sense, forgive me because it was late at night when I wrote this.**

**BUT holy mother of Jesus above, before I go I need to tell you about a dream I had about Phil last night. He was the 6th member of One Direction and I was front row at their concert. I don't know who the guy was but he looked just as I imagined Phil to look like. It was weird. All the others were singing but he was just standing there staring at me. Then Jared (Bronson) popped out of nowhere and just attacked him in his human form. Then I "woke up" and saw Phil standing at the end of my bed... and then I actually woke up. Weird huh?**


End file.
